1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer frame assembly and a method of assembling a printer frame having snap-together parts to facilitate assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly of complex mechanical apparatus such as a computer printer has traditionally been a very inefficient undertaking. Typically, a frame is assembled from several components. The printer mechanism is supported and fastened to the frame. Then the completed frame/printer mechanism is assembled onto a base. This form of assembly requires several complex assembly steps. Furthermore, small screws and other hardware are often used to secure such parts, components, and the like. The net result is an expensive, labor intensive, and time-consuming process.
It is desirable to have a printer frame assembly, having a minimum number of components, that can be precisely and accurately assembled with minimal manual intervention, i.e., by robotic assembly. Furthermore, this printer assembly must be strong, rigid, and accurate enough to support various interrelated moving parts of the printer mechanism. The printer assembly must also be durable and reliable enough to allow precise high-speed, high-quality printing for the long life expectancy of the printers.